O perdão de Evans
by kinhaDepp
Summary: Errar é humano, e perdoar é divino.


**"A mais divina das vitórias é o perdão" **

**Os cabelos negros de Snape faziam um contraste perfeito com a luz do sol que estava iluminando-os. Caminhando apressadamente pelos jardins do castelo, seu coração batia com a velocidade das asas de um pomo-de-ouro. Há meia hora, ele estava deitado em sua cama, remoendo as dores que sentira durante toda a semana. Parecia tudo perdido, tudo acabado. Parecia não haver mais nada a se fazer, como se a única razão dele para ainda continuar vivo tivesse ido embora para nunca mais voltar. O rapaz, agora muito mais maturo do que há cinco anos, quando ingressou em Hogwarts, não conseguiu impedir que lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto diversas vezes ao lembrar com tristeza e remoço das tardes que passara junto a ela próximo ao lago, onde gostavam de conversar durante horas.**

**Mas agora tudo havia mudado. As mesmas lágrimas que indicaram tristeza, mas dessa vez representando alegria, molharam o pequeno pergaminho amarelado que recebera através de uma coruja negra de olhos igualmente amarelos. E ele conhecia talvez mais do que qualquer um, a dona daquele animal e da fina e inclinada caligrafia que estava gravada no pedaço de papel. Talvez até um pouco grosseiramente, Lílian havia chamado Snape para se encontrar com ela à beira do escuro lago do castelo. Era uma chance, e o rapaz, que iluminou seu rosto com um sorriso ao ler a carta, agarrar-se a ela como se fosse sua última chance de viver.**

**Agora ele estava há alguns metros do já conhecido carvalho, que crescia imponente para cima, estendo seus galhos cobertos de folhas secas e assim, fornecendo uma agradável sombra abaixo da árvore. E ali ele a encontrou, recostada sobre o tronco de madeira e olhando distraída para as pequenas ondulações que se formaram na superfície do lago.**

**Ao chegar mais próximo, o perfume da garota o acalmou, e ele criou coragem para abordá-la.**

**" Oi Lílian " ele disse procurando parecer normal, embora infelizmente nada estivesse normal.**

**"Sente-se, Snape." ela falou um tanto ríspida e acrescentou rapidamente: "Por favor". Não era do feitio de Lílian Evans dar uma ordem, embora a ocasião pedisse uma.**

**"Olha, eu sei que o que eu fiz foi errado. Foi tolice minha Lily. Se você pudesse me..." **

**A garota o interrompeu apenas com um olhar entristecido de seus olhos verdes. Eram como uma droga para Snape, um vício, uma tentação...**

**"Eu já ouvi tudo isso que você está prestes a me falar na última vez que nos encontramos. Agora quem vai falar sou eu."**

**ESnape imediatamente parou de esboçar qualquer resquício de ação e passou a mirar a ruiva com seus olhos negros, que clamavam por perdão. "Eu fiquei muito magoada com o que você disse. Se a culpa fosse minha, pelo menos. Eu não entendo. Nós éramos amigos... e eu estava tentando te defender." O silêncio pareceu aquecer o ar entre os dois e a respiração de Snape começou a ficar ofegante, como se algo comprimisse seus pulmões. Talvez fosse a vontade de chorar. **

**"Eu e Potter ficamos juntos ontem." Lílian falou tão rapidamente que a revelação atingiu Snape como um tiro.**

**"Mas... como? Quer dizer... Vocês... juntos?" O rapaz balbuciou encostando uma de suas mãos brancas em seus cabelos oleosos. Por que a sensação de que Lílian o traíra tinha o consumido? **

**"Lily... Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa. Uma coisa que, sinceramente, eu já precisava ter falado há muito tempo. Eu fui seu amigo, inegavelmente, durante todos esses anos. Mas ultimamente eu percebi que na verdade, eu não te encarava mais como uma amiga. Era algo bem mais especial. Algo que eu reprimi. Merlin, eu fui tão estúpido! Se eu tivesse te dito a verdade antes... seria diferente." **

**Snape fez uma pausa ao ver que lágrimas brilhavam sobre o rosto de Lílian, mas ele precisava falar tudo agora. "Eu sofria Lily. Toda vez que observava o Potter comentar que era apaixonado por você eu ficava irritado, mas tinha que ficar calado para não estragar nossa amizade. Mas hoje eu percebi que foi exatamente isso que acabou com tudo entre nós: O meu silêncio."**

**Os sons de alunos falando na outra margem do lago pareciam estar distantes, assim como o cantar dos pássaros que se abrigavam entre as folhas acima das cabeças de Snapee Lílian. O clima era tenso e o silêncio da garota não facilitava as coisas.**

**"Era difícil agüentar isso, mas eu conseguia, pois percebia que você não tinha interesse nenhum por ele. Porém as coisas foram mudando, e você sabe disso. Seus olhares para ele ficaram diferentes de uns tempos para cá. Você passou a aturar os comentários dele, talvez até a gostar disso. Eu fiquei confuso e mais uma vez, calei-me." **

**Snape olhou para seus sapatos com receio de encarar Lílian. Então, continuou a falar. **

**"De repente, eu vi toda a minha raiva reprimida começar a aparecer. E veio o estopim, a gota d'água. No dia que Potter roubou meu livro de poções, eu estava furioso. E então ele me fez passar aquela humilhação na frente de todos." **

**Os olhos do rapaz se cerraram e a terrível lembrança dele flutuando de ponta cabeça na frente de vários alunos enquanto James ria e fazia piadas confundiram seus sentidos por um instante. E sob as risadas e ovações dos outros, Lílian apareceu no local e, agora Snape entendia que ela havia feito isso para defendê-lo, brigou com James, que fez Severo cair no chão com um solavanco forte. Lílian foi até ele oferecer ajuda e aconteceu...**

**"Eu sei que você queria me ajudar. Eu só estava irritado, furioso..."**

**"E descontou sua raiva em mim, chamando-me de sangue-ruim." – Uma Lílian chorosa falou entre soluços.**

**"E essa foi, sem dúvidas, a atitude mais covarde e infeliz que eu já tomei em minha vida inteira." Snape confessou, quase se entregando às lágrimas também. "Eu errei Lily. E estou arrependido... Eu... eu... te amo." E se calou, enquanto enxugava seus olhos com a manga direita de suas vestes.**

**O vento de outono balançava fortemente a grama seca ao redor dos dois, e o sol começava a ser engolido por montanhas distantes do castelo. Eles eram os únicos no jardim agora, pois a temperatura começava a descer ao contrário do sangue de Snape, que fervia em suas veias.**

**Foi com um notável esforço que Lílian voltou a falar, contendo seu choro. "Eu também estava confusa, Snape. Depois que briguei com você, senti-me mau, mas a hipótese de te perdoar não podia ser considerada. Nesse momento, nossa amizade está quebrada, Severo. Existe um buraco entre nós."**

**Snape entendeu o recado, e para que a garota não visse as lágrimas que agora escorriam mais rapidamente por seu rosto, ele se levantou e deu alguns passos em direção aos portões de Hogwarts.**

**"Snape" a voz doce de Lílian o chamou novamente, fazendo-o virar seu rosto. "O que acontece é que... nossa amizade era falsa."**

**Severo não compreendeu, e vagarosamente sentou-se ao lado dela de novo.**

**"Eu também menti para você. Eu não te considerava um amigo verdadeiro." O choque do rapaz foi demonstrado nas linhas de seu rosto, que assumiram uma postura mais rígida. "Eu sempre quis que você fosse algo mais também." E ela sorriu. Aquele sorriso era a libertação de Snape. O sinal que ele estava esperando. A sua esperança voltando ao seu coração, fazendo-o acelerar.**

**"E o que aconteceu entre você e o Potter? Como vai ficar?" Era inoportuno perguntar aquilo naquele momento, mas também era necessário esclarecer tudo de uma vez.**

**"Você errou, certo? Eu errei também em me entregar ao joguinho do James. A verdade é que a sua ausência me deixou frágil. Ter você por perto me dá segurança. E eu não pretendo te perder de novo, nunca mais."**

**Agora os dois sorrisos se corresponderam, um a poucos centímetros do outro. Lílian e Snape se abraçaram, e as lágrimas restantes caíram, enquanto eles soluçavam uns nos braços do outro.**

**"Eu te amo, Lílian."**

**"Eu te amo, Snape."**

**E essas foram as palavras que antecederam o caloroso beijo entre os dois. Cada partícula de amor atravessou os lábios unidos do casal, revigorando-os e dando a certeza de que seriam felizes. Quando os olhos dos dois foram re-abertos, o céu já se encontrava escuro e a lua cheia derramava seu brilho prateado sobre os amantes, que se levantaram e caminharam abraçados pelo jardim do castelo.**

**Ali, sob aquele carvalho, eles juraram amor eterno e selaram o acordo com tal amoroso beijo. Ali, deitados na grama seca do jardim, os jovens aprenderam uma nova lição. Aprenderam que nem sempre a história acontece como queremos, mas sempre é possível modificá-la se desejamos isso do fundo de nossas almas. Assim, concertam-se erros, novas chances são dadas, novos amores surgem e até renascem.**

**.. FIM..**

**N/A: Curtiram? deixem comentários, adoro reviews *_*  
**


End file.
